Unexpected Love
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: Hollyleaf finds love with a tom she thinks she hates...
1. Chapter 1

Hollyleaf awoke in the warriors den. For a moment she forgot where she was and flailed around, then her green eyes lost the wild twinkle in them. Quickly, she padded out of the warriors den and padded to the fresh-kill pile.

She could feel a gaze on her and turned to see Toadstep and Foxleap glaring at her, eyes narrowed. Hollyleaf bristled and padded over to the two toms. "Is something wrong?" growled Hollyleaf, flicking her long black tail. Toadstep blinked.

"I think it's just strange," Toadstep meowed, "how you left as soon as Ashfur died." _Not this again! _Hollyleaf groaned inwardly.

"It was a accident," hissed Hollyleaf. "And?" retorted Foxleap. "You shouldn't be here! You killed a cat." The black she-cats eyes glowed with fury, and her claws slipped out of their sheaths.

She bared her teeth, and satisfactory blazed in her belly when fear flashed in their eyes. Toadstep bristled and unsheathed his claws, but Foxleap pressed his tail to the black and white tom's shoulder.

Toadstep growled and started to pad away. Foxleap sprang to his paws and followed him as if they were connected by a cobweb.

"This isn't over, murderer!" Toadstep threw the sentence over his shoulder as they padded towards the entrance. "Yeah!" Foxleap mewed, and the two toms dissapeared into the tunnel.

Hollyleaf sheathed her claws and sighed. She turned to the fresh-kill pile and started to grab a mouse, but a dark shape loomed over her.

Not for you," growled Dustpelt, swatting the mouse away. "Take it to the elders." Hollyleaf bristled and snarled stubbornly. "No," she growled. "I am going to eat this mouse."

She grabbed it and stalked away, ignoring Dustpelt's growl of disapproval. As she sat down to eat her prey, a voice sounded behind her.

"That was pretty brave," it meowed. "Nobody stands up to Dustpelt." She turned her head to see Mousewhisker.

"Have you come to make me go and bring fresh-kill to the elders," she muttered, looking away from the older tom. "No," replied the grey cat. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go hunting with me."

"No thanks," Hollyleaf meowed hotly. "I'm pretty sure you just want to take me to the forest so you can accuse me of being disloyal without a cat to back me up." Mousewhisker blinked his green eyes.

"I have no quarrel with you," he insited. Hollyleaf got up and scraped dirt over the remains of her mouse.

"You didn't say I was loyal, either," she hissed before trotting quickly into the forest.

The cool scents flooded her nose and the trees whispered to her. _How dare they accuse me of being disloyal? _she thought angrily, ducking into a few bushes to avoid a jutting out branch to smack her in the nose.

_The warrior code brought me back to the Clans, _she reminded herself. _But you didn't _want _to come back. You killed Ashfur, remember?_

Hollyleaf was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice she was close to the WindClan border. The stream rumbled and gurgled over rocks, with large, sharp rocks lining the bottom. A cat could easily die, hitting his head over the rocks.

The black she-cat's paws suddenly lurched out from under her as her paws slipped on the sharp pebbles. "What-" She had approached the shore, and didn't even know it! Letting out a wail of panic, she tried to run away, but her paw slipped on a slick tuft of grass and she fell backwards.

Icy water slapped over her, and she screeched, but it was abruptly cut off as water filled her mouth. Choking, she took in a gulp of air before water surged over and pushed her down. She flailed around until her paw gripped something. Thinking she was close to shore, she pulled herself towards the bottom.

_That's the bottom! _Her eyes opened wide, and the blurry rocks had come into view. She tried to turn away, but a current pulled her down and she felt herself going up. Hollyleaf was thrown up in the air, and took a large gulp of air before falling, wind ripping through her drenched pelt.

The current snatched Hollyleaf up and threw her around, like the kits when they play with their meals. The black cat grunted as the waves grabbed her and shoved her against the walls. _Is this how I'm meant to die? _she asked herself as she felt the current grab her again and toss her upwards.

_StarClan, send me to the Dark Forest if you wish..._


	2. Chapter 2

Breezepelt was padding through WindClan territory, his amber eyes glowing. _We showed those Dark Forest cats, _he thought proudly. Heathertail was padding beside him, her blue eyes sparkling with a emotion he couldn't read.

"What was it like training in the dark forest?" the light brown tabby asked. Breezepelt bristled. "That's none of your business," he retorted, trotting ahead. "Of course it is!" Heathertail meowed, catching up to him. "You're my Clanmate."  
"I wish you weren't!" he snapped, and ran ahead.

The black tom pelted towards the ThunderClan border; he and Heathertail were supposed to do that anyway. A screech from the stream made him freeze; quickly, he padded over to the stream to see a flash of black fur be heaved out of the water, the fall back in.

"Hollyleaf?" The name was bitter on his tongue, but he relucantly leaped into the dip and padded up to the stream. Water lapped at his paws, and he shivered. But he couldn't leave his half-sister to drown, even if he hated her.

He plunged into the water, and at once it grabbed him and tossed him around. He swam, even though water poured into his nose and ears, and blurred his vision. _This is ridicilous! _he thought angrily. _I'm not a RiverClan cat. I am loyal to WindClan; they should teach their warriors how to swim. _Breezepelt tried to turn, but the current only flung him in the opposite direction.

Breezepelt felt water pushing his back, and he forced himself to go with the current. He saw Hollyleaf, her eyes wide with panic, paws flailing around as she tried to swim. _Hare-brain! _he wanted to spit. _Don't waste your strength. _

Breezepelt pushed himself forward and grabbed Hollyleaf. He pulled her, even though the current was pulling him other ways. Eventually, he reached the shore. Both cats gasped for breath, and Hollyleaf pulled away from him and swam to the WindClan shore. He bristled. _Not so fast, half-Clan! _But all the strength has sunken away from him. The waters had calmed down, and he felt himself floating.

Teeth sunk into his scruff, and the wet scent of Hollyleaf flooded his nose. Dry ground met his body and he let all his muscles go limp. Gentle strokes of Hollyleaf's tongue were rasping over his pelt, and he let out a tiny content sigh.

He really wanted to pull away from her and claw off her whiskers, but this felt... right. As if it was meant to happen. "Hollyleaf," he murmured. "What?" she replied, stopping her grooming. "Do you think that this was meant to happen?" Hollyleaf snorted.

"Me falling into the stream?" she retorted. "More like StarClan was trying to kill me." She returned back to cleaning the water from his pelt. "Hollyleaf."  
"What?" she snapped back.

"Do-"  
A shriek cut through the air. Forgetting his tiredness, Breezepelt's head immedialy rose and he saw a cat.

"Breezepelt!" she shrieked. "What are you doing?"  
_Heathertail!i_

_(**Oops LOL. So many mistakes. I accidently uploaded this as Don't Stop chapter 4/5/6 whatever. It's fixed now LOL.**)_


End file.
